


An Ironic Bond (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: Worry Levi + awesome Hanji who saves youg Nifa who's kinda confused about how her squad leader can bicker with humanity's strongest, which is also how she idolizes her squad leader.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 64





	An Ironic Bond (levihan oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Karl as a klack-haired man with dark brown eyes  
> Enjoy :)

Shakily holding the yellow flowers in her hands, Nifa sat next to Hanji’s bed at the hospital, head low from how ashamed she felt of herself.

She couldn’t fulfill her duty as a member of her squad, and she got Hanji, her special squad leader, into trouble.

She still remembered those sleepless night in the lab, going in and out of it with papers and items on both hands as she and the squad helped Hanji with her research.

Hanji was such an enthsiastic, kind woman, and Nifa loved that about her.

And it just hurt her even more to be the reason that the person that she’s always admired was laying unconcious in front of her.

…

“Welcome to my squad, guys! Moblit, Karl and I made some tea for you!”

Nifa, Keiji and Abel shyly sat around the table, accepting the good-smelling tea their squad leader served.

Moblit, her right hand man, sat along with them and was about to take a sip from his cup before he smelled it.

His eyes narrowed towards Hanji.

“What?”

“This is Levi’s tea, isn’t it?”

The name Levi rang a bell on Nifa’s ears. _Wasn’t that the name of humanity’s strongest soldier?_

 _If it really was_ , Nifa thought, _then how could she manage to do it without getting sliced just like a titan?_

“Hehe, you caught me!”

“Again?” Karl muttered, sighing.

_Again?! So it happened already!_

Nifa kept wondering. _If captain Levi wasn’t fine with it, I’m sure she wouldn’t dare do it again. Unless he hasn’t found out yet, which is highly unlikely considering how she’s so calm about it, but still, it-_

 _“_ Nifa! You okay?” Hanji interrupted her thoughts.

“O-Oh, yeah… I’m fine” She lightly blushed, as they all kept drinking in silence.

…

That was not the only time she noticed their iconic dynamic.

“Squad leader!” Nifa called, running towards her and Levi. “Here are the reports!”

“I told you, Nifa. Just Hanji is fine… Thank you!”

“No problem, squa- I mean Hanji-san”

“Oh, I haven’t introduced you to Levi yet!” She proudly grabbed her shoulders and looked at him, “Levi, this is Nifa, a new amazing member of my squad! And Nifa, this is Levi, humanity’s strongest!”

Blushing, she saluted to Levi, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, captain Levi!”

He nodded at her and then turned towards Hanji: “ Anyway, I’m heading out, you better not be overworking yourself or your squad.”

Hanji chuckled then waved at him.

Nifa noticed how he was wearing the black jacket she once saw Moblit handing over to Hanji.

 _So they share some items too?_ She silently noted _._

“You noticed, didn’t you?” Hanji suddenly blurted.

“So it’s your jacket, right?”

“Yup, doesn’t it look good on him?”

Nifa smiled upon seeing Hanji staring at him with a smile of her own.

They really were something.

 _Something very ironic_.

“Yeah, it does.”

…

As odd as it sounded, the first time Nifa faced a titan wasn’t outside the walls.

Ironically, it was tied up in front of her bare eyes.

Even though it was carefully secured and unable to move, that sight was still scary.

Those hollow eyes boring into her soul, that wide smile craving for her flesh, Nifa shivered upon thinking about that.

“It won’t hurt you, or anyone else.” Levi approached her.

“I know, it still looks creepy though.”

“No matter how creepy it is, it’ll always look adorable for that weirdo.”

_That weirdo…. Hanji san?_

And right upon thinking of her, she heard a loud gasp from behind, followed by a squeal.

“Speak of the devil….” Levi muttered.

“Levi! You did this for me?!”

Levi looked away and replied: “It was only for you to shut your loud ass up about studying titans and-“

He was stopped by her body clashing with his back as she squeezed him with a hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

“O-Oi! Get your stinky ass off of me!”

Nifa watched as Levi resisted for a bit before giving in for her hug, a soft expression on his face.

She smiled at that sight, their relationship was just getting more and more obvious.

…

It was the expedition day, and the survery corps were in the forest of the giant trees.

Nifa, along with Keiji and Abel stayed close to Hanji, Karl and Moblit.

Levi wasn’t far away as well, which made Nifa feel a bit more safer.

Yet it wasn’t for too long, as a load of titans was heard approaching.

“We have to split up!” Hanji yelled, “Abel and Keiji, follow Moblit and go east! Nifa and Karl, stay close to me!”

“Roger!” They all said before getting separated.

A titan ran towards them.

“Nifa! Karl! you distract that titan and I’ll take it down!”

They nodded and went away, the titan following suite.

It almost reached them before it dropped dead.

The three smiled at each other.

“Let’s keep it up, okay?”

“Yes!”

And so, they took down another titan.

Nifa was about to charge towards the third one before-

“Wait! No!” Karl screamed from behind.

Nifa took a good look at the titan she flew at and realized.

Those odd movements,

That weird run,

It was just like what they learned back then.

It was an abnormal.

Eyes wide, Nifa thought:

 _Huh_?

_Why?_

_Why haven’t I noticed it sooner?_

_Wait…_

_Am I gonna-_

The last thing she felt was her body clashing with someone else’s.

And then, everything went blank.

…

“Nifa….Nifa!” Muffled shouts echoed on her head as she slowly opened her eyes.

“K-Keiji?”

“Ah, thank god! Are you-“

“Wait! Hanji-san! Is she alright?”

“…Moblit and Abel just went to help Karl, they’re trying to save her.”

Nifa looked from behind him and saw that abnormal, three figures flying in front of it, later joined by Keiji.

But, it should’ve been five.

She slowly got up and took a clearer look.

Moblit, Karl, Keiji and Abel were the ones trying to fight the titan, who was grabbing something..no, someone…

She gasped, it was her squad leader.

She tried to run to the battlefield along with the others, but the sharp headache she had prevented her from doing so.

Shaking, she fired a flare, hoping for someone to come and do what she couldn’t.

She then tried to run with the energy she had, adrenaline helping her rush towards her team.

They immediately fell back, disappointed looks on their faces.

“We…….we can’t…..fight it…” Moblit breathed, scaredly looking at Hanji on the titan’s hands.

They all did the same as the abnormal lifted her body higher. She kept trying to struggle her way out of the desperate situation.

“Keiji! Watch out!” Abel yelled as his partner attempted an attack on its hand, only to be almost hit by the other hand.

The titan started focusing on Hanji again, and its grip was getting tighter around her upper body.

“R-run!” Was the last thing she said before she screamed in pain.

Her squad watched in horror, unable to do anything as the titan was squeezing Their leader, slowly killing her.

Karl furiously tried to charge instead.

“Don’t!” Keiji warned him.

He was an excellent member along with Moblit, and he was known for his speed.

Yet that speed wasn’t enough to face that abnormal, who just stepped on him before he reached its hand.

They all screamed as the body of their comrade dropped in front of them.

Hanji looked pained as well, not only from the torture she faced, but from the sight of her member’s squished body.

Speaking of the titan, it continued to crush her body, as hollow gasps were trying to get the air in her lungs.

Then, the sound of 3D gear was heard.

The squad looked in relief at Levi who came for the rescue with backup.

But the abnormal noticed them beforehand so it let Hanji fall off and was about to fight back.

“Hanji-san!” Nifa screamed as Hanji’s body crashed with a the red colored grass.

That sight made Levi even angrier, as he started ripping up the titan’s flesh to small pieces before slicing the neck.

Without pausing, he headed towards the squad who surrounded Hanji.

“Hanji-san…” “please…” “Hang in there..” “Don’t….” they all cried on her lifeless looking figure.

“Move away!” Levi ordered and sat next to her.

Softly touching her neck, he checked for any signs of life.

The pulse was still there, yet her breathing was shallow and slow.

“Her ribs must be broken….. Moblit! Help me! And don’t make any wrong move!”

Nifa painfully looked at the anxious expression on Levi’s face as he slowly picked Hanji up, keeping her body as still as possible.

_This….this is all my fault…..why……why was I so…..reckless?_

Nifa sobbed, Abel gently comforting her as they watched them go away.

“Nifa,” Keiji noted, “You’re injured too…. let’s go bandage your head.”

A while later, they were back to the walls.

Levi was still the way Nifa left him, holding Hanji’s hand and watching over her breathing.

She followed along with him as they both went along with the madics, taking Hanji to the emergency room.

“Oi, four eyes!” Levi yelled at her unconscious body, “You better not let a fucking abnormal like you be the reason you die on me!”

He begged: “You can’t just do that and leave me behind! Wake the fuck up!”

Sobs escaped Nifa’s throat as she muttered: “H-Hanji-san….. I’m sorry…… I’m so sorry! ….Please…… forgive me…”

…

The next day, Hanji was still not awake.

“….The pressure on her ribs was enough to break some of them, yet we managed to fix that and she’s alright for now.” The doctor reported to Levi, who stood besides Hanji’s bed, “She’ll be facing some difficulty in breathing, and she has to work on that slowly so as to avoid any infections. She’ll be staying here for a few weeks until she can move easily.”

Levi nodded, thanking the doctor, then he sat down close to Nifa, who kept looking down the whole time.

He looked at the flowers she was holding.

“Coreopsis….. as cheerful as Hanji, huh?” he noted, making her eyes widen with surprise.

“You know what they mean?!”

“Of course I do… Nice choice by the way. She loves those.”

She couldn’t help but smile a little, yet it faded sooner.

“Nifa…” Levi called.

She was still keeping her head low.

“Nifa… look at me..”

She finally looked up, the look of shame still on her eyes.

“It’s not your fault that Hanji’s on this state right now, okay?”

Tears started streaming down her face as she shook her head.

“It is! If I wasn’t that reckless with that titan….. if….if I just focused a bit more….. Karl wouldn’t have died! ….and Hanji…..Hanji-san wouldn’t have been hurt like this!”

“Nifa…..” Levi softly muttered “No one would ever want this to happen, not me, not you, not Hanji. But…. this is the survey corps we’re talking about. We all signed up for this shit. We get hurt on a daily basis. You just have to know how to deal with it.. »

Nifa kept listening as he continued: « Regrets are only gonna push you down. It’s okay to make mistakes, what you have to do is learn from them and make yourself stronger. And by that, you can give meaning to the lives of your fallen comrades. »

Nifa closed her eyes remembering Karl, then she opened them, burning with determination.

« I promise you that, captain! »

He didn’t smile, but he sure was pleased when he patted her head as she blushed.

« Aren’t you guys…… so adorable ? » someone muttered from behind.

They turned around and found Hanji, eyes open, looking back at them with a weak smile.

« Hanji! » Levi almost yelled and ran towards her, Nifa did the same.

« Hanji-san! You’re finally awake! Thank god! »

« Hey…. Nifa….. »

« How are you feeling? » Levi asked her.

« If I’m being honest…… like shit. » she replied hoarsely.

« Ah, so not that different from how you look. » he teased, earning a chuckle from both girls.

« Hanji-san… » Nifa approached her, « I apologize for my recklessness that caused your injury…..and the loss of Karl…. I promise you that I’ll try my best from now on, and make sure that it will never happen again. I’ll do as much as I can to be a good member of your squad. »

Hanji’s smile grew wider as she pat Nifa just like Levi did. « Thank you, Nifa…. I’ll look forward to working more with you. »

Nifa smiled back and nodded.

« I hope you feel better soon. » she said before putting tge flowers on the bedside table and heading out of the room, knowing well that Levi would need some alone time with her.

And it really showed when she caught a glimpse of him putting his hand on her face and caressing it affectionately, totally unlike the tough soldier he is on the battlefield.

« How ironic. » she whispered to herself.


End file.
